SEX
by ChaosAngel2hardcore
Summary: Sex is always the answer... Inspiriert von Nickelback. Warnung: S&M. Mello uke
1. You look so much cuter

„Ist heute irgendetwas besonderes?", fragte er mich, als er sah, dass ich sein Lieblingsessen bestellt hatte. Ja, bestellt. Kochen war nie so meine Stärke, wozu auch, Schokolade schmeckt am besten so wie man sie kauft: Einfach Verpackung aufgerissen und rein in den Mund damit.

Ich lächelte ihn an. Es war ein ziemlich gekünsteltes Lächeln, ich war mir längst nicht so sicher, wie das gleich rüberkommen musste- aber ich lächelte, als ich ihn ansah und fragte: „Willst du… heute mit… mit mir schlafen?"

Er sah mich ein wenig ungläubig an. Und das war, ehrlich gesagt, auch kein Wunder.

In den vergangenen 8 Monaten hatte ich jeden Versuch seinerseits, etwas weiter zu gehen als uns nur gegenseitig zu umarmen und zu küssen, abgeblockt. Hatte seine Hand weg geschlagen, wenn sie mir zu nahe an eine Stelle kam, die ich damit verband.

Weil ich Angst hatte. Weil ich eigentlich nicht wollte, weil… Ach, egal. Und jetzt saß ich hier, sah ihm in die Augen und fragte ihn, ob er mich ficken würde. Und das, obwohl ich mich immer noch nicht wirklich bereit dazu fühlte.

Er stand auf, ging ein paar Schritte auf mich zu, sah mir in die Augen. „Willst du das wirklich?", fragte er. „Ja.", log ich.

Er runzelte die Stirn. Scheiße, er hatte es gemerkt. „Und warum?", fragte er schließlich.

Ich schluckte.

„Weil…"

Die Wahrheit wäre: Weil mich sonst Rodd am nächsten Tag als hure an sonst wen verkaufen würde. Ich hatte beim letzten Auftrag scheiße gebaut, und dadurch einen Verlust von mehr als 2000 $ verursacht. Und Rodd hatte dazu gemeint, dass er meine „Mätzchen" satt sei und dann gesagt, dass er schon Interessenten hätte. Und dass ich mich am besten gleich mental darauf vorbereitete.

Ich hatte erst nicht verstanden und nochmal nachgefragt, aber die Message war deutlich: 200 Euro die Nacht mal 10-mal in den Arsch gefickt werden von irgendeinem fremden Mistkerl, und ich wäre meine Schulden bei Rodd los.

Arschloch.

Er meinte dazu noch, dass mir das doch sicher nichts ausmachte, weil ich ja mit Matt zusammen war- ja, davon wusste er- und es damit wohl auch gewöhnt wäre, auf diese Art und Weise genommen zu werden.

Als mir klar wurde, dass er es ernst meinte, fing ich an zu heulen. Ich flehte ihn an, mir das nicht an zu tun- und das obwohl ich sonst im Hauptquartier immer den harten Macker markierte. Er sah mich nur an und meinte, das wäre auch nur eine Art Job.

Ich heulte weiter- und schließlich sagte ich ihm auch die Wahrheit, über die er sich dann erst mal ziemlich lustig machte, weil er sie mir nicht abkaufte: Nämlich, dass ich es noch nie getan hatte.

Ich brauchte über 2 Stunden, bis er mir das glaubte. Und dann sah er mich ernst an. Wenn das stimmte, sagte er, dann wäre es wohl besser, wenn ich mein erstes Mal nicht mit irgendeinem Freier hatte, sondern mit Matt. Aber dass ich dennoch eine Strafe brauchte.

Und dann verlangte er von mir, dass ich es innerhalb von einer Woche schaffte.

Heute war der letzte Tag. Wenn ich meine Unschuld nicht bis morgen verloren hatte- und ich traute Rodd durchaus zu, dass er das nach prüfte- dann musste ich meinen Körper doch verkaufen. Sagte ich schon mal, dass Rodd ein Arschloch war?

Mat sah mich immer noch an. Klar, ich hatte ihm ja auch keine Antwort gegeben.

„Also?", fragte er nochmal. „Warum hast du es dir JETZT anders überlegt?"

Ich schluckte.

„Matt, ich… liebe dich…", scheiße, man konnte das aber förmlich hören. Aber eigentlich wollte ich nie mit dir Sex haben. Zumindest nicht in der Form: Du in meinem Arsch.

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Also?"

Ich schloss die Augen. Und gestand. Ich konnte ihn nicht anlügen wenn er mich so ansah.

„Wenn… Wenn du mich nicht heute Abend… entjungferst… Dann… macht Rodd das für dich. Oder irgendein anderer. Matt, ich wollte das nicht, ich hab den Auftrag verbockt und Rodd hat gemeint dass ich ihm Geld schulde und…"

„Du willst also mit mir schlafen, damit Rodd dich nicht bestraft?", fragte er.

Ich nickte langsam.

_KLATSCH!_

Die Ohrfeige, die ich mir wenige Minuten später einfing, war heftig genug um mir Tränen in die Augen zu treiben. Aber noch bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, ich meine, außer dem kurzen Aufschrei, packte Matt mich an den Haaren.

„Ein besserer Grund mit mir ins Bett zu gehen fällt dir also nicht ein?", fuhr er mich an. „Zum Beispiel, dass wir schon seit einem Jahr zusammen sind, dass ich seit einem Jahr darauf warte, dass du endlich soweit bist, dass wir endlich etwas mehr machen?", er zog mich an den Haaren ins Schlafzimmer. Drückte mich dort gegen die Wand. Er tat mir weh, aber irgendwie dachte ich mir noch, dass ich das verdient hatte.

Er küsste mich, hart, so hart, dass meine Lippe anfing zu bluten.

„Oh ja, du wirst mir gehören…", sagte er. Irgendwie hörte er sich nicht gerade beruhigend an und ich hatte gerade mehr Schiss als je zuvor in meinem Leben. Ich hatte Matt noch nie wütend erlebt, nicht mal, nachdem ich ihn im Wammy's einfach sitzen gelassen hatte und er mich nach 3 Monaten aufgespürt hat.

Aber ich traute mich nicht irgendwas zu sagen. Irgendwie… Es machte mir zwar Angst wie sonst was, aber irgendwie fühlte es sich auch gut an- eine ziemlich verrückte Sache. Angst war ja eigentlich nichts Positives.

Er schubste mich aufs Bett. „Du wirst mir gehören. Nur mir. Meine eigene private kleine Schlampe."

Fuck, reagierte ich etwa darauf? Und mit reagieren meine ich: Mein Schwanz richtete sich auf.

Matt zog mich wieder an den Haaren.

„Du schläfst nur mit mir, weil du nicht die Hure von Rodd sein willst? Gut, dann wirst du eben meine…"

Dann schob er mir seine Finger in den Mund. Ich musste kurz würgen, aber er warf mir nur einen bösen Blick zu und raunte mir ins Ohr: „Lutsch… Mach sie schön nass, oder du wirst es bereuen."

Es war eine sehr seltsame Situation. Ich hatte Angst, als ich da lag und drei Finger im Mund hatte und ständig den Würgereflex unterdrücken musste, und Matt tat mir ein bisschen weh, weil er sich auf mir abstütze und mich immer noch an den Haaren gepackt hielt, auf der anderen Seite konnte ich mich nicht daran erinnern, jemals so hart gewesen zu sein.

Matt ließ meine Haare los, zerrte meine Hose nach unten und ließ seine Hand einmal kurz und fest auf meinen Hintern klatschen.

„Du siehst viel süßer aus, wenn du was im Mund hast.", sagte er dann plötzlich. Hm? Was sollte das denn jetzt?, fragte ich mich noch als er plötzlich breitbeinig über mir hockte, die Hose nur ein Stück weit herunter gezogen und mir sein Ding ins Gesicht hielt.

„Mach den Mund auf.", befahl er mir.

Ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an. War das etwa sein Ernst?

„Wird's bald?", fragte er, packte mich gelichzeitig wieder an den Haaren und drückte sich einfach gegen meinen Mund, bis ich ihn öffnete- und dann musste ich mich fast übergeben, denn er rammte sich direkt soweit rein, wie er konnte.

„Verschluck dich nicht…", spöttelte er, nachdem er erst mal kurz aufgestöhnt hatte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er sich wieder zurück zog. Aber geil fand ich das gerade nicht. Wer fand es auch toll, wenn er würgen musste?

Dann streckte er mir wieder die Finger hin, die logischerweise schon wieder trocken waren. Ich leckte sie mehr schlecht als recht ab, war immer noch ziemlich schockiert darüber, dass ihm das so egal war, dass ich fast gekotzt hätte eben.

Allerdings bereute ich das schlechte befeuchten kurze Zeit später, als er mich nach hinten und meine Beine nach oben drückte und zwei von den Fingern in mich schob.

Es riss mich innerlich auf. Ich schrie, zappelte, es tat weh und machte mir Angst vor dem was mit Sicherheit gleich kam.

Er lachte nur. Zumindest zuerst. Dann zog er die Finger zurück, ließ seine Hand ein weiteres Mal auf meinen Hintern klatschen. Ich wollte erst schreien, aber direkt mit dem Brennen auf meiner Arschbacke setzte noch ein anderes Gefühl in mir ein und statt zu schreien stöhnte ich auf.

Matt grinste mich an. „Na, das gefällt dir jetzt wohl, du kleine Schlampe…", raunte er mir zu.

„Matt…", flüsterte ich. Ich war total verwirrt. Wieso hatte es sich so… geil… angefühlt, als er mich geschlagen hatte?

Er küsste mich hart, gab mir keine Zeit darüber nach zu denken.

„Du gehörst mir… Und nur mir… Hast du das verstanden?"

Fuck, ich konnte nicht antworten immer noch rasten die Gedanken viel zu verwirrend durch meinen Kopf- und dann kriegte ich dafür gerade noch eine geklebt.

„Antworte mir, wenn ich dich was frage!", befahl er mir.

„Ja…", brachte ich mit zittriger Stimme hervor.

Er grinste, küsste die Wange, die er eben noch so hart mit der Hand getroffen hatte.

„Ich werde mit dir tun und lassen was ich will…"

Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper, aber auch wenn ich jetzt im Moment noch mehr Angst davor hatte, als jemals zuvor- irgendwie sehnte ich mich jetzt auch immer mehr danach. Aus irgendeinem Grund gefiel es mir, wie Matt gerade mit mir umsprang, auch wenn jeder andere dafür mindestens krankenhausreifgeschlagen oder erschossen worden wäre.

„Ich werde dich jetzt weiter dehnen- du kannst ruhig schreien, wenn du willst, aber ich höre nicht damit auf.", kündigte er mir an. Und noch bevor ich etwas dagegen einwenden konnte, stieß er wieder einen Finger in mich. Wieder schrie ich- aber diesmal tat es nicht nur weh sondern schickte genauso wie die Schläge vorhin eine Welle von Lust durch meinen Körper. Fuck, wie pervers war ich eigentlich wirklich? Ich hatte schon gedacht, abartig zu sein, als mir klar wurde, dass ich schwul war, aber dass ich jetzt darauf stand, wie Matt mich missbrauchte, das…

In dem Moment schob Matt den dritten Finger in mich, und die Lust wurde wieder für eine kurze Zeit vom Schmerz vollkommen überdeckt.

Ich versuchte Matt weg zustoßen, das war zu viel, ich riss die Augen auf und schrie, aber er kümmerte sich tatsächlich nicht darum, wie er angekündigt hatte, und drückte mir seine Hand auf den Mund. Ich bekam kaum noch Luft, hyperventilierte.

Daraufhin gab er mir wieder eine Ohrfeige.

Meine Wangen brannten so sehr wie noch nie in meinem Leben, aber als er dann anfing, mit festen Bewegungen meine- und ja sie war immer noch hart- Erektion zu massieren, stöhnte ich wieder vor Lust auf. Diese Mischung aus Schmerz und Verlangen machte mich fast wahnsinnig. Irgendwann spürte ich den Schmerz wieder fast nicht mehr, und ich wäre fast gekommen, als Matt nur kurz flüsterte: „Das wird jetzt weh tun.", seine Hand aus mir zurückzog, mich packte, herumwarf und dann mit einem festen Stoß ganz in mich eindrang.

Ich schrie. Kreischte. Tränen füllten innerhalb von Sekunden meine Augen, als Matt mich an den Hüften packte und mehrfach hart in mich stieß, bevor er sich wieder meinem nun doch erschlafften Glied widmete. Während er mich wieder zum stehen brachte, auch wenn mir nicht ganz klar war, wie das funktionierte, weil ich die ganze Zeit am Heulen war und es wirklich wehtat wie die Hölle, bewegte er sich in mir nicht.

„Mattie…", schluchzte ich, stöhnte dabei.

Er zog mich an den Haaren. Lachte mir ins Ohr. „Was willst du?", fragte er im Befehlston.

Ich wusste es nicht. Ich wusste es ehrlich nicht, alles war zu verwirrend zu…

Da stieß er wieder zu, brachte mich wieder zum schreien, dann wieder zum stöhnen, indem er mich streichelte, er kratzte mir fest über den Rücken, bis ich spürte, wie mir über denselben Blut herunterlief, küsste die brennenden Stellen dann.

Und mein herz fühlte sich an, als würde es gleich platzen, so sehr raste es, mir war heiß und kalt gleichzeitig, teilweise wusste ich selbst nicht mehr, ob ich gerade stöhnte oder vor Schmerzen schrie und die ganze Zeit über heulte ich, obwohl ich mich aus irgendeinem Grund immer besser fühlte. Losgelöst, befreit, obwohl Matt mich doch quasi unter sich gefangen hielt.

„Matt!", schrie ich, und plötzlich hielt er kurz inne.

Ich wusste nicht, warum, Keuchte nur, rang nach Luft. Und dann zog er sich aus mir zurück. Drehte mich genauso unsanft auf den Rücken wie er mich vorher herumgeworfen hatte.

„Wir sind noch nicht fertig…", sagte er, aber klang ebenfalls schon ziemlich außer Atem. Seine Haare klebten verschwitzt an seiner Stirn.

Ich konnte nicht erklären wieso, aber mir war vorher nie aufgefallen, wie stark Matt war. Er hob mich an der Hüfte an, drängte meine Beine wieder auseinander, und versenkte sich erneut in mir.

Dabei drückte er meinen Oberkörper mit einem Arm fest auf die Matratze zurück.

Mein ganzer Körper bebte, war angespannt, und ich spürte, dass ich damit irgendwohin musste, aber ich konnte nicht, weil Matt mich an jeder Bewegung, die von mir ausging, hinderte, oder mit Ohrfeigen bestrafte.

Wobei ich es längst nicht mehr als Bestrafung ansah.

Das heftige Brennen meiner Wangen und dazu immer wieder der Schmerz, den ich in meinem Unterleib spürte, vermischten sich weiter mit der Lust, bis sie schließlich wieder vollkommen verschmolzen.

Flehentlich sah ich Matt an, der nur nickte und meinen Schwanz losließ- ich hatte gar nicht mitbekommen dass er mich auf diese Art die ganze Zeit daran gehindert hatte, zu kommen, aber nun entlud sich einfach alles aus mir. Ich stöhnte so laut auf, wie noch nie zuvor und kam.

Gleichzeitig spritze Matt in mir ab, Ich spürte es, als mir wenig später die Nässe am Hintern runter lief.

Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Alle Muskeln in meinem Körper waren vollkommen entspannt, ich lag einfach nur da, immer noch keuchend, immer noch nicht ganz verstehend, was passiert war.

Matt zog sich aus mir zurück, ich sah Blut an ihm kleben- mein Blut? Es tat nicht weh, zumindest nicht im Moment, aber ich wusste, dass das eben nicht gerade sanft gewesen war.

Matt legte sich neben mich und nahm mich in den Arm. Überrascht stellte ich fest, dass ich immer noch heulte, dass die Tränen aus meinen Augen schossen, ohne dass ich etwas dagegen tun konnte.

Matt streichelte meinen Kopf, hielt mich fest, küsste mich sanft auf die Stirn, sagte aber nichts.

Und ich lag einfach da und ließ mich von ihm festhalten und flennte wie ein kleines Kind und konnte nicht mehr aufhören.

Eine ganze Weile lagen wir so da, ich weiß nicht wie lange, ich hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren.

Es dauerte lange, bis ich aufhören konnte zu weinen. Dann taten mir auch die Backen weh- und mein Arsch.

Und ich zitterte.

„Was… Warum…", fing ich an, doch statt zu antworten, grinste Matt nur. Küsste mich auf den Mund.

„Ich hätte nie erwartet, dass du solchen Spaß daran hast…", flüsterte er. „Wenn es nicht so gewesen wäre, hätte ich früher aufgehört…"

„Es tut weh…"

Er nickte. „Das war allerdings Absicht.", sagte er und stand auf.

„Matt…", rief ich, als er gehen wollte. „Geh nicht… Bitte…"

Er drehte sich wieder zu mir, zerrte meinen Kopf an den Haaren hoch und küsste mich noch mal hart.

„Ich komme gleich wieder.", sagte er, als er mich los ließ und ich wie ein nasser Sack aufs Bett zurück fiel.

Ich hörte Wasser rauschen…

Und dann kam Matt tatsächlich wieder. Er hatte wohl kurz geduscht, denn er hatte ein Handtuch um die Hüften. Und er hatte eine Tafel Schokolade in der Hand, die er mir gab. Total erschöpft lächelnd nahm ich sie und lutschte an der Tafel.

Er nahm mich hoch auf den Arm und trug mich ins Badezimmer, wo er mich vorsichtig in die mit warmem Wasser gefüllte Badewanne legte.

„Matt…", seufzte ich gequält, das Wasser brannte in den Wunden, aber er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich muss dir das Blut abwaschen.", sagte er leise. „Und dann gehen wir besser schlafen, sobald ich das Bett neu bezogen hab."

Schlafen… Ja, das klang gut…

MATTS POV

Am nächsten Morgen schlief Mello noch, als ich aufstand. Wenn ich ihn jetzt ansah, beide Wangen leicht bläulich verfärbt und tiefe Kratzer auf dem Rücken, dann tat es mir irgendwie Leid. Irgendwie war ich auch ein bisschen selbst entsetzt darüber, was ich getan hatte. Aber er hatte gestöhnt und geschrieen und dabei…

Das Telefon klingelte.

Klar, Rodd. Wollte sicher wissen, wo Mello blieb. Aber ich war ziemlich sicher, dass mein blonder Schatz heute nicht dazu in der Lage war zu arbeiten.

Ich hob ab und sagte Rodd das direkt. „Mello kommt heute nicht."

Lachen am anderen Ende. Irgendwie irritierte mich das, bis mir einfiel, was eigentlich das ganze gestern Abend ausgelöst hatte.

„Er hat doch nicht gedacht, dass ich die Drohung ernst meine, oder?", lachte Rodd.

„Doch.", sagte ich. Einsilbig, ich weiß, aber ich hatte keine Lust, mich bei Rodd über mein Sexleben auszulassen. Auch nicht, wenn seine offenbar nicht ernstgemeinte Drohung überhaupt erst dazu geführt hatte, dass ich eines hatte.

Wieder Lachen am anderen Ende. „Ist gut, lass ihn schlafen. Ist sowieso nicht viel los. Aber Sonntag sollte er wieder hier sein, okay? Also mach ihn nicht zu sehr fertig."

Irgendwie musste ich jetzt auch grinsen.

„Mal sehen.", antwortete ich.


	2. Punishment

Hallo! Hoofe, euch hat das erste Kaitel gefallen, Hier kommt das nächste, von Gastautorin Heavencat. Tja… Manche von euch wollten wissen, was wir so schreiben, was wir bisher nie veröffentlicht haben…

Viel Spaß!

Es war schon seit langem so, dass ich mich von Matt im Bett dominieren und vor allem bestrafen ließ... für Dinge die ich falsch machte oder einfach wenn ihm danach war. Ich mochte es wenn er mich bestrafte denn meistens direkt danach folgten Stunden mit hemmungslosem, wildem und heißem Sex. Außerdem machten mich die Schläge an. Er war selten zärtlich. Schon unser erstes Mal war wild und nicht gerade das was man Blümchensex nennt.

Er hatte mir bevor er mich gegen die Wand schubste eine Ohrfeige verpasst. An der Wand drückte er mir einen festen Kuss auf die Lippen und danach nahm er mich auf dem Bett. Nahm mich hart, stieß sich fest in mich und ich genoss jeden Augenblick von diesem süßen Schmerz, den ich dabei verspürte.

Doch dieses mal war es anders.

Als ich nach Hause kam, schon voller Erwartungen für die Nacht. Eine SMS von Matt verriet mir, dass ich wieder einmal bestraft werden musste. Ich hatte es wirklich darauf angelegt... hab mit Absicht zickig reagiert wenn Matt irgendwas wollte und kam später nach hause als ich sollte und letzten Mittwoch kam ich betrunken von Rodd zurück und roch nach seinem Parfüm. Zugegeben ich hab mich mit Absicht damit eingesprüht und es hat angeschlagen. Matt war sauer.

Im Wohnzimmer wartete kein spielender Matt auf mich aber aus dem Schlafzimmer hörte ich Musik... wir hatten öfters die Musik lauter gemacht damit die Nachbarn nichts falsches dachten.. wenn ich manchmal etwas zu laut schrie. Gut ich schrie so gut wie immer zu laut, aber das hieß nicht, dass ich etwas gegen hatte.

Ich ging gerade aus in Schlafzimmer. Matt saß auf dem Bett und rauchte, was er normaler Weise nicht durfte. Doch jetzt war sicher kein Zeitpunkt um zu meckern... ich blieb solange in der Tür stehen bis er mich zu sich winkte. Wie immer bereit alles für ihn zu tun ging ich zu ihm und setzt mich breitbeinig auf seinen Schoß.

Er legte eine Hand auf meine Hüfte und streichelte etwas meinen Hintern und Rücken. Wie ich das liebte...

„Du warst ziemlich böse in letzter Zeit.", sagte er ruhig und ich tat so schuldbewusst wie ich nur konnte und schaute zu Boden.

„Dann bestraf mich doch..."

„Ich glaube das ist aber genau das was du willst. Du stehst drauf, wenn ich dir weh tue und dich danach hart nehme." Ich schaute ihm nicht in die Augen, schüttelte den Kopf. Konnte aber ein Lächeln der Vorfreude nicht unterdrücken. Kurz war Schweigen angesagt, Matt drückte inzwischen seine Zigarette in dem Aschenbecher aus. „Wer ist hier eine Schlampe?", fragte er dann in diesem Ton, bei dem ich jedes mal Gänsehaut bekam.

„Ich..." Es war immer noch etwas schwer mich zu überwinden mich selbst eine Schlampe zu nennen. Mein erster und einziger sexueller Kontakt war mit Matt.

„Sag es richtig."

„... Ich bin eine Schlampe..." Als Belohnung strich er mir sanft über den Rücken.

„Und wessen Schlampe bist du?"

„Ich bin deine Schlampe.", sagte ich leise. Es war so demütigend, dass es mir selbst irgendwie wehtat aber irgendwie mochte ich es... Wieder tätschelte er mich und keinen Augenblick später lag ich auf dem Bett und er über mir.

„Ich werde dich jetzt bestrafen, für deine versauten masochistischen Gedanken." Fast hätte ich laut aufgestöhnt als er mir noch leicht in den Hals biss. Er leckte über die Haut und flüsterte mir dann ins Ohr: „Ich hab mir was ganz besonderes ausgedacht."

Mit diesen Worten ließ mich auf dem Bett liegen und verschwand erstmal aus dem Schlafzimmer. Ich dachte er holt gleich ein neues Spielzeug was er mit mir ausprobieren möchte... aber es kam ganz anders denn anstatt eines Spielzeuges hatte er Sunny – den Lieblingsstricher von Rodd – dabei.

Ich setze mich aufrecht hin und war ziemlich verwirrt. Was sollte das denn jetzt?

Ich sah Matts Grinsen und sofort war mir klar, dass er irgendwas mit Sunny geplant hatte. Ich kannte Sunny wie gesagt von Rodds Nutten. Und er war definitiv der der am meisten verdiente. Aber wir kamen nie näher in Kontakt.

Immer noch recht verwirrt sah ich Matt an, er flüsterte etwas in Sunnys Ohr und kam dann zu mir. Zerrte mich am Arm hoch zu sich.

„Du hast zu viel Gefallen an den Bestrafungen gefunden als du eigentlich solltest... deswegen habe ich eine neue Bestrafung für dich."

„W-Was meinst du damit...?", fragte ich nervös, irgendwie gefiel mir das ganze jetzt überhaupt nicht.

„Sunny wird sich ein wenig mit dir beschäftigen."

„Was, Sunny? Nein! Nein, das geht nicht. Ich will das nicht."

„Ich habe dich nicht nach deiner Meinung gefragt."

„Aber...", wollte ich sagen, doch Matt schlug mir gegen die Wange. Sofort hielt ich mir die brennende Stelle.

„Du tust was ich sage. Ist das klar du kleine Schlampe?", brüllte er mich an. Ich nickte. „Und jetzt zieh dich ganz langsam für Sunny und mich aus." Gerade wollte ich wieder Protestieren, doch Matts Blick genügte um mir die Idee aus dem Kopf zu schlagen. Er selbst setzte sich auf den Sessel, auf dem sonst immer irgendwelche Sachen lagen und beobachtete genau wie ich langsam und ziemlich unsicher meine Weste öffnete. Als Sunny einige Schritte auf mich zu machte, stoppte ich doch ein Blick zu Matt ließ mich weiter machen. Es war mir so verdammt unangenehm und peinlich. Ich mochte das nicht. Mich vor jemand anderem als Matt ausziehen. Meine Hände zitterten als ich versuchte die Schnürung meiner Hose aufzukriegen, es klappte überhaupt nicht. Ich wollte das nicht! Nicht mit jemand anderem. Aber Matts strenge Blicke erlaubten keinen Widerspruch … ich war schon fast verzweifelt. Einerseits wollte ich ihn nicht enttäuschen und auf der anderen Seite... ich konnte das einfach nicht...

Als ich meine Hose immer noch nicht aufbekommen hatte, schubste mich Sunny aufs Bett und machte sich selbst an die Schnürung. Ich drehte meinen Kopf zu Matt, der immer noch auf dem Sessel saß und gespannt zusah was Sunny dort machte. Am liebsten wäre ich heulend weggelaufen. Außerdem war Sunny eine Nutte... das gefiel mir gar nicht, dass er mich jetzt toppen durfte.

Meine Hose wurde mit einem Ruck runter gezerrt und ich lag vollkommen entblößt vor Sunny, der mich anlächelte und eine Hand über meinen Oberschenkel gleiten ließ. Ich zuckte zusammen, zog meine Beine an und drückte sie fest zusammen. Ein leises 'Nein' entkam meinen Lippen. Sunny schaute zu Matt.

„Sei nicht so zimperlich, der hält mehr aus. Ist schließlich keine Jungfrau mehr. Oder Mello?" Sein Blick durchbohrte mich fast. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Dann drückte Sunny meine Beine mit Gewalt auseinander und nahm mein Ding in die Hand um es zu massieren. Doch es wollte nicht stehen. Das ging auch gar nicht... Sunny ließ mich los und stricht über meinen Körper, versuchte mich wohl abzulenken damit ich mich entspannte und endlich geil wurde. Doch weit gefehlt, es ging einfach nicht.

„Da rührt sich nichts.", beschwerte er sich dann bei Matt. „Das macht so ja gar keinen Spaß."

„Lass ihn, schließlich soll ihm das keinen Spaß machen."

„´kay.", antwortete Sunny. „Los dreh dich um.", befahl er mir. Ich setze mich auf und drehte mich um, dann schubste er mich nach vorne und packte mich an der Hüfte, hielt mich fest. „Ich ficke dich jetzt genauso wie Rodd es immer macht wenn er eigentlich dich haben will." Ich bekam echt Panik jetzt, war kurz vorm Heulen, als Matt dann etwas sagte.

„Ich will sein Gesicht sehen, wenn du es ihm machst."

Mit Gewalt positionierte Sunny mich so, dass ich Matt anschauen musste, und dann durchdrang ein stechender, schriller Schmerz mich, als Sunny sein Teil in mich schob. Total unvorbereitet, tat das weh wie Hölle. Ich konnte gar nicht so schnell darauf reagieren, wie er dann anfing sich hin und her zu bewegen. Mein erschrockenes und mit Schmerz erfülltes Gesicht schien Matt zu gefallen, denn er lächelte wieder gemein und betrachtete mich weiter. Ich konnte ein lautes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als Sunny mich wieder fest an der Hüfte packe – dabei drückten sich seine etwas längeren schwarz lackierten Nägel in meine Haut – und sich fest in mich stieß. Irgendwann liefen mir heiße Tränen über die Wangen, ich konnte das nicht mehr. Ich wollte nicht! Es war ein ekelhaftes Gefühl nicht von Matt genommen zu werden und es fühlte sich so falsch an. Ich wollte nicht, schluchzte laut auf.

Außerdem sah Matt mich immer noch so amüsiert an, mit dieser ganzen Aktion wollte er mich nicht nur bestrafen sondern auch noch demonstrieren wie viel Macht er über mich hatte.

„M-Matt... b-bit-te...", flehte ich, fast kaum hörbar, weil meine Stimme so schwach war vom Stöhnen, Keuchen und Schreien. „Ich w-will das nicht... bitte..."

Sunny ignorierte es als Matt sich von seinem Platz erhob und auf uns zukam. Ich dachte gleich würde es zu ende sein. Endlich, er würde mich jetzt davon erlösen und mich danach trösten. Doch wieder kam es ganz anders. Als er vor mir stand knallte er mir zuerst eine, nahm dann mein Gesicht in seine Hand und küsste mich. Ich verschluckte mich dabei fast an meinen eignen Tränen. Er ließ von mir ab, machte dann seine Hose auf und ließ sie ein Stück runter rutschen, damit eben nur dieser Part von ihm zugänglich war. Dann packte er mich an meinen Haaren und führte seine Erregung an meine Lippen. Nicht ganz freiwillig nahm ich sie in meinen Mund und sofort fing er an sich in mich zu stoßen. Viel zu schnell und viel zu tief, ich kam nicht richtig nach mit dem Atmen und generell war alles zu viel. Doch das hielt ihn nicht davon ab einfach weiter zu machen und mich damit zu quälen... Ich wusste gar nicht mehr worauf ich überhaupt achten sollte, auf den Schmerz den Sunny verursachte oder auf Matt.

Ich war so froh als Sunny sich ein letztes mal in mich rammte und dann stöhnen zu seinem Höhepunkt kam. Das ganze warme Zeug lief mir am Oberschenkel runter und verursachte bei mir irgendwie Gänsehaut und mir war schlecht. Er zog sich aus mir zurück machte noch einen schnippischen Kommentar darüber, dass ich blutete dann nahm er seine Klamotten und verließ das Zimmer.

„Na hat dir das gefallen?", hörte ich Matt dann fragen. Er entfernte sich aus meinem Mund und zog sich sein gestreiftes T-Shirt aus über den Kopf. Ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf und sah auch sonst nicht gerade glücklich aus. Dann wurde ich wieder hoch gezerrt und er drängte mich gegen die Fensterfront. Riss davor auch noch den Vorhang auf, damit ich ich runter sehen konnte. Die Wohnung lag im siebten Stock... eigentlich konnte uns keiner sehen aber... es gab immer wieder Nachbarn. Außerdem war es verdammt hoch. Matt presste mich gegen die Fensterscheibe, biss mir etwas zu fest in den Nacken sodass ich aufstöhnen musste. Ich spürte wie er lächelte und dann die gebissene Stelle küsste und drüber leckte. Kaum hatte er damit angefangen regte sich etwas bei mir zwischen den Beinen. Fuck … mein Masochismus. Matt fasste mir mir genau in den Schritt um darüber zu streichen. Er sagte nichts dazu – ausnahmsweise – und kratze mir fest über die Seite. Eine seiner Hände legten sich auf meine Hüfte, die andere führte sein Ding in mich. Als er in mich eindrang tat es so sehr weh doch ich stöhnte dennoch vor Lust auf. Es war Matt...

Ich war innerlich viel ruhiger, auch wenn ich wegen dem Schmerz anfing zu zittern und meine Beine fast nachließen. Tränen rollten auch weiter hin über meine Wangen.

Seine Stoße waren um einiges härter und fester als die von Sunny aber es fühlte sich einfach toll an, er hatte mich komplett in der Hand. Ich war seins. Sein Eigentum. Seine Schlampe.

Mit jedem Stoß durchströmte mich das Gefühl von Lust und Verlangen, vermischt mit dem bittersüßen Schmerz des ganzen Aktes. Ich konnte gar nicht mehr klar denken so gut fühlte es sich an von ihm berührt zu werden, im Gegensatz zu den Berührungen von Sunny.

Im Glas des Fensters sah ich unsere Reflektion, wie wir uns bewegten. Irgendwie machte mich das ganze noch mehr an als es eigentlich sollte. Matt musste nicht einmal meine Erektion anfassen, ich kam mit einem verdammt lauten Schrei.

Ich hörte wie er leise keuchte und sich zurückhielt um nicht so schnell zukommen. Doch nach ein paar Stößen kam auch er in mir, presste mich noch einmal ganz fest an sich, unterdrückte dabei ein leises Stöhnen.

Anschließend schubste er mich sanft auf das Bett wo ich immer noch heftig atmete und dennoch kam es mir vor als würde ich nicht genug Luft bekommen. Ich rolle mich auf die Seite, Matt legte sich neben mich, streckte die Arme nach mir aus. Ich rückte zu ihm, damit er mich umarmen konnte. Sanft streichelte er mir über den Rücken und küsste meine Wange.

„Hat es dir gefallen?", fragte er dann. Ich wusste gar nicht was ich darauf antworten sollte. Es hatte mir schon gefallen, aber der Part mit Matt und nicht der mit Sunny.

„Mit dir ja..."

„Mit Sunny nicht?", wollte er wissen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber dein Gesichtsausdruck war verdammt sexy als er dich genommen hat." Ich verzog etwas unzufrieden mein Gesicht.


End file.
